Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a telematics terminal, a method of controlling the telematics terminal, a data center, a method of controlling the data center, and a data service system and, more specifically, to a telematics terminal providing a data collection service, a method of controlling the telematics terminal, a data center, a method of controlling the data center, and a data service system.
Discussion of the Related Art
With rapid advances in electronic control technology, various devices, which had been operated by a mechanical scheme in a vehicle, have been driven by an electric scheme for convenience of a driver, safety of driving, etc. In addition, vehicle systems have gradually advanced and become more sophisticated. In particular, telematics technology has advanced rapidly.
Telematics is a compound word of telecommunication and informatics and refers to a system configured to achieve more convenient and safe driving by analyzing various phenomena occurring in a vehicle and collecting various information necessary for driving through a communication terminal installed in a vehicle. In general, a telematics system involves a wireless data service in which information is provided while a vehicle is travelling and which enables a user to exchange information with a computer incorporated in transportation equipment such as a vehicle, an airplane, a ship, etc. A typical telematics system may take advantage of technology for changing a character signal and an audio signal using wireless communication technology, a global positioning system (GPS), and the Internet.
A GPS and a telematics terminal having a mobile communication function need to be installed in a vehicle in order to implement a telematics service. The telematics service provides a driver with information about vehicular accidents, theft detection, driving route guidance, traffic, living, a game, etc., by applying mobile communication technology and location tracking technology to a vehicle.
Recently, a service has been introduced to collect various information of a vehicle through a link to a telematics service. Many automobile companies in addition to global technology companies have been constructing data centers in which various types of data of a vehicle can be collected. An information collection service assists in product improvement and new product development by diagnosing a breakdown and analyzing a driving habit of a driver through construction of a big data environment to detect hidden demands of customers.
However, conventional information collection services have entailed the inconvenience of changing or updating software of a component installed in a vehicle when additional vehicle data needs to be collected, while such conventional service may be efficient in collection of the initially predefined information.